Not missing what you lost: Rewrite
by iluvthevamps
Summary: Its better than the original! Way better. Edwards married to Tanya, Bella's married to Jacob, what happens when Edward signs bella up for trading spouses and falls in love with bella? not for team Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Please, Tanya! It's just one week! When the week is over, I'll take you to Paris. I just need some time from you! Maybe you'll realize I'm not what you really want." I begged, practically on my hands and knees.

"Eddie! What do you mean, 'need some time away from me'? Don't you love me?"

I pulled my face blank and said, "Of course, Tanya."

The truth was I didn't love Tanya, all the social pressure from my reputation, and Tanya seemed perfect, my mother liked her and she was a good girlfriend, kind of. Let me rephrase, Tanya was a good girlfriend in front of the cameras.

"-so you won't make me go, now, will you?" Tanya finished he babble.

"Tanya," I sighed, "please, just one week."

Tanya stomped her foot and stormed off, I walked up the stairs after her and saw her throwing all her clothes, hair products, and make-up in suitcases, along with all her shoes.

"Tanya, you're only going to be gone for a week," I pointed.

"Exactly!" She screeched,

Jeez.

One hour later and we were on the road for the airport with the girls at esmes'.

It was silent, she was ignoring me. Fine, I took the time to think.

Tanya and I had two little girls together.** (A/n: 'together' Blah!)**

Kaylee, the oldest, was four, and just like her mother. She looked like Tanya, too, Strawberry blonde hair, tally, thin, and blue eyes, she was...sweet, when she wanted to be, but she could throw a fit that could make someone who couldn't hear at all cover their ears. She was just like Tanya, a brat. That was one thing I was hoping to change this week.

Julie was the youngest, three years old, and exactly like me, bronze curls, green eyes, athletic, quiet, and sweet. Clothes, make-up, and hair didn't mean anything to her. She was tall and thin, and she never threw fits.

Those girls were my pride and joy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when we pulled into the parking garage at the airport.

I took Tanya's bags out of the back of the car. Got her all checked in, and we headed to her gate.

When they called the first class passengers to the plane, I stood by and watched her, waiting for her to leave.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye, Eddie?" She pouted, trying to seem...cute?

"Um, alright," I murmured, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Time to meet the new mommy, joy.

**Bellas POV  
**My little girls' arms were wrapped around me hugging me with all her little might.

"It's only a week, baby. I'll be back, soon," I promised.

"Mommy, don't leave me," she cried.

"Oh, baby," I murmured, rubbing her back soothingly.

I gave her another small hug, and then pried her little hands from my neck.

I stood up and walked toward Jacob, remembering times in our relationship.

_ (Flashbacks)  
"Bella, this is Jacob."  
Later that week  
"Bells, just give him a chance, he's a really nice kid," Charlie had always pushed me and Jacob together, guilt tripping me.  
Later that month  
"Bella, I love you," Jacob said.  
Two years later  
"Bella will you marry me?"  
(End of flashbacks because they are depressing me)_

Jacob had loved me from the very beginning, although I didn't love him, at least, on the kind of love that I had always dreamed of, I _am _in love with him, but it's like a high school fling, not as important as I want it to be.

"Jacob, I'm leaving."

He stood up, giving me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Love you, Bells," He murmured.

"Me, too," I said, quietly back.

**(A/n: Notice that Edward and Bella never directly said 'I love you' just 'me too' and stuff. Like that, do you like the rewrite? I'm working really hard on it. Review about the rewrite, cause if you don't tell me how you feel about it, I'll probably just delete this story altogether.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Here I was sitting with a sign in front of Isabella's' gate. Once again thinking about Tanya's' and my relationship.

My mom-Esme- had pushed us together, Tanya was interested, but I wasn't really. She was pretty, but she was rude. She wasn't sweet, wasn't nice, she was passionate, about some things, like shopping. But about other things she didn't give a damn about. I was a trophy husband. **(A/n: Ha!) **

Suddenly her plane started unloading and out walked an angel. Brown hair and brown eyes that I could get lost in, slender, soft full lips, and she was walking toward me. I sat, gaping, like an idiot until she spoke.

"I'm Isabella Swan, please call me Bella," Her voice was a musical sound, like a caress.

I stood up, dumping the sign on a nearby seat, and held out my hand, I still hadn't spoken, but somehow, I found my voice.

"I'm Cullen, Edward Cullen." Well, if that wasn't pulling a James Bond, I don't know what was. **(A/n: Oh, I crack myself up.) **"It's nice to meet you Bella."

She smiled softly, and my legs turned to Jell-O, as if my knees were going to buckle.

We got to the baggage claim and I waited for her bags. As a small, plain, black bag came around; she snatched it up and started walking away.

"Um, Bella," I said, momentarily stopping her, "Should we wait for the rest of your bags?"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Edward, I'm only here for a week_ this_ is my only bag."

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked and probably looking like Emmett when he's missing something obvious, like an idiot.

"That is the only bag," She stated slowly.

"Wait.....oh! I understand."

We started walking to the Volvo and I was still in shock.

"So, are you sure? That has all your hair, make-up, clothes and your shoes?"

"Edward. That. Is. the. Only. Bag."

"Huh, I'm sorry, it's just that my wife-Tanya-took everything. And I do mean _everything_. All her shoes, clothes, make-up and hair stuff is gone. There is not a thing of hers left in the closet. I'm not used to low maintenance."

"Oh, my poor husband!" **(A/n: 'husband' shudder)**

I threw my head back and laughed.

"She's a handful, I'm worried for your husband, you think he can last a week?"

She laughed softly.

When we got to the car, I opened her door, put her bag in the back and got in, I told her about the girls and she seemed really excited to meet them.

"They sound lovely," she stated.

"They're my life." I murmured, and she looked up with a sort of awe on her face.

We stared into each others eyes, before she turned away, blushing, adorably. **(A/n: He likes her! Over-dramatic girl squeal*)**

When we got to Esmes' the girls piled out and jumped into the car, interrogating Bella, about how beautiful she could be with some make-up.

"Girls! Bella is gorgeous enough as it is! She doesn't need that stuff to make her look breath-taking."

And it was true. ****

BPOV  
I got off the plane, feeling horrible and probably looking it. I spotted a sign with my name on it and started walking toward it. I looked at the man that was holding it and almost froze, almost. He had bronze hair with penetrating eyes, he looked for the most part calm, so before I could make him uncomfortable with my gawking, I spoke.

"I'm Isabella Swan, please call me Bella," He stood up towering over me and shook the hand I had stuck out.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen, Its nice to meet you, Bella," His voice was like velvet.

He started walking toward the baggage claim and my bag immediately came out. I reached out and yanked it up, before starting to walk away.

"Um, Bella?" He said, momentarily stopping me," Should we wait for the rest of your bags?"

I laughed.

"Edward, I'm only here for a week,_ this_ is my only bag."

"Wait, what?" He looked like he was in shock.

"That is the only bag," I stated, slowly, calmly.

He still looked confused.

"Wait.....oh! I understand." Um, okay? What was with him?

He started walking-towards his car, I'm guessing- still looking shocked, and after a minute asked another question.

"So, are you sure? That has all your hair, make-up, clothes and your shoes?"

Okay, this was getting irritating.

"Edward." I started, annoyed, "That. Is. the. Only. Bag."

"Huh," he concluded and then went on to tell me that his wife was practically took all her belongings and how he is _really_ not used to low maintenance, well he better get used to it, I'm very low maintenance.

"Oh! My poor husband!" I exclaimed.

He threw his head back and laughed.

"She's a handful," He agreed, "I'm worried for your husband. You think he can last a week?" He mused.

I laughed quietly

when we got to his car-shiny silver Volvo- he opened my door, grabbed my luggage, put it in the backseat, and then climbed in and got comfortable.

He started telling me about his two little daughters and I got excited, they seemed so lovely! I told him so, and he responded; "They're my life,"  
I looked at him in awe. You could see how much he loved his daughters and I wished Jacob could love our daughter that much.

I realized I was staring in his eyes, so I turned away, blushing.

We pulled up to the house and my jaw wanted to drop, it was beautiful, two little girls bounded out, saw me, and came running for the car.

Once they got in they told me which was Julie and which was Kaylee and started in on a conversation about how gorgeous I would look with make-up.

"Girls!" Edward started in a stern voice, "Bella is gorgeous enough as it is! She doesn't need that stuff to make her look breath-taking."

Me, beautiful? Pssh, I don't think so.

**(A/n: oh, so sweet, he likes her. review! tell me if the chapters are better.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV  
**  
The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the girls, who where chattering loudly in the back. Soon, though, we were pulling up into another driveway.

This time my jaw dropped.

It was painted a pale white with light blue shudders, it had a large green lawn, and yellow flowers in the flower bed, and the garage was huge and had two other cars in it, an Aston Martin Vanquish and a BMW.

I turned to open my door and almost fell on my face when I realized it was already open.

I slowly looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Thank you," I murmured, while climbing out.

He nodded and put his hand on my back, leading me toward his house.

As soon as he touched me, shocks of electricity shot through my entire body.

His house was gorgeous-of course- the floor was like a white marble, and when you walked into the house there were three steps that led down towards the living room where there were white leather couches and a big black shiny piano on a platform.

There was a hallway on my right that led to the kitchen, and a hallway on my left that led to a laundry room, a bathroom, and Edwards's office. There was a staircase next to the hallway that led up the stairs

Edward led me upstairs where the landing overlooked everything downstairs, there for five doors on the wall, two that led to the girls' bedrooms, one that led to the girls' bathrooms, one that led to Edwards' room, and one that led to the guest room.

Edwards's room had a large white carpet on the wood floor and a dark cherry wood bed on the carpet, the bed had a white very comfy looking bedspread, and there were two doors in Edwards' room, one leading to the bathroom, and one leading to the closet. We started to laugh once we got to the half-empty closet; he wasn't lying when he said she took all of her stuff.

The guest room was right next to Edwards' room, it had a Dark cherry bed frame-like Edwards- but this bed frame had little flowers carved into the head board, it had light blue blankets, there was a wardrobe-matching the bed frame- instead of a closet, and one of the biggest bathrooms I had ever seen-the biggest was Edwards'.

After inspecting the room a little bit more, I turned to look at Edward; he was lifting my suitcase off the floor and onto the bed.

"Do you-," he started but the girls came in screaming my name.

"Yes, girls," I asked, bending to their level.

"Will you put us to bed and read us a story and give us kisses?" Julie asked, while Kaylee nodded profusely.

I laughed and nodded, leading them to the bathroom to get them in the tub. Once I got them in the tub, we all had a little splashing fight. After I had washed their hair and bodies we got out and got them into their pajamas, read them each a story,_ Parts _for Kaylee,_ Green eggs and ham_ for Julie, I gave them each a soft kiss on their foreheads, tucked them in, and walked out of their rooms, closing each door softly.

I turned around and jumped, Edward was waiting for me.

"Bella, would you like some tea?" He asked, in a polite voice.

"Sure, Edward, " I couldn't deny those beautiful green eyes.

I followed him down the stairs, and saw the cameras were gone, so we were going to be talking, like normal people.

Are butterflies supposed to be in my stomach?

NO!

As he started shuffling around the kitchen, he asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

"So, Bella, Why did you sign up for wife swap?"

**EPOV**

The rest of the ride was silent, but I was dying to talk, I wanted to hear her beautiful voice again.

When we got to the house, her jaw dropped, she liked it, and I beamed inwardly.

I put my hand on the small of her back as we walked in and noticed the electricity, it was wonderful.

As I showed her around I could tell she enjoyed the house by the way her eyes would light up at something, like the kitchen, maybe she likes to cook?

Bellas' room was right next to mine and I smiled at that thought, I liked to have her close to me.

As she was looking at her room I grabbed her suitcase and set it on the bed making un-packing- easier, she smiled her thank you, and my knees went weak again. Are men's knees supposed to get weak? Yea, I didn't think so, but somehow she managed to make mine weak.

I started to ask if she wanted some tea but the girls came running in, screaming her name.

She bent to look at them, love already shinning in her eyes, she loved them, and I felt a pang of sadness, why couldn't Tanya look at my girls like that?

She headed in the bathroom and put the girls into the bath, letting them splash her and soak her shirt, I remembered once when the girls had done that to Tanya, and she had yelled and screamed at them for an hour, before storming out and not coming back until the next morning, and then I as Bella laughed softly and splashed back.

I watched.

I watched, as Bella softly massaged their scalps, as she shampooed their heads softly, I watched as she helped picked out their pajamas and I watched as she got their books out and read them to them and how she softly kissed their foreheads, tucking them in and shutting their doors quietly.

I watched, and as I watched, I felt a pang of agony.

I could never have Bella; I could never hold her in my arms, or feel the love that she had already given my stranger daughters.

And I also felt anger. How could Tanya not care about her own children? How could Bella, a stranger, love my girls more then their mother ever did?

Bella turned around and jumped, not realizing I was behind her.

My mind drifted to earlier when I had wanted to make some tea, _I should ask her again_, I thought, and my mouth-of its own will- moved.

"Bella" I murmured, loving the sound of her name on my tongue, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, Edward," She answered.

She followed me down the stairs, and I noticed the cameras were gone, good, their freaking annoying.

As I dragged my feet around the kitchen I decided to ask the question that I had been wondering.

"So, Bella, why did you sign up for wife swap?"  
**(A/n: oh, I'm mean, did you like the chapter though? Tell me what you thought of it! And I'll post another up today! Review! And if I get ten reviews I'll post two today.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on not missing what you lost: "So, Bella, why did you sign up for wife swap?"_

**BPOV**

I froze my whole body. Should I tell him the truth?

"Um," I started not sure if I wanted to lie or not.

"It's alright, Bella, you don't have to tell me." He said quietly.

"Well, I'm boring," I lied, his head snapped up.

"Why would you say that? And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I never do anything fun, Jacob has always teased me about not being adventurous, I wanted to do something fun." Gosh, I hated lying. But what was I supposed to say? I wasn't happy with my husband, and I wanted to go and see more of the world and this was a free way to travel, without getting hit by my husband? No, I wasn't going to say that.

"Oh," he said, obviously displeased.

"Why did you sign up?" I asked.

"I needed a vacation, Tanya and I were pushed together socially, when we were in high school, and from all the social pressure I got married to her, it seemed like the easy way out," He said, quietly.

"Wait, you needed a vacation from your wife?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I needed a vacation to think, I needed to remember why we were together, but I can't seem to think of any reasons, except for the girls," He murmured, looking at the table top in front of him.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, knowing this was his last chance of loving her, and he couldn't bring himself to even _miss_ her. I knew how that felt, I was experiencing it.

He smiled unexpectedly and said, "It's okay, so, tell me about your life."

After that a floodgate of questions opened and we talked for hours.

I learned he hated high school, but loved learning, when I got confused he told me high school was way to dramatic for his taste and after that questions were flown at each other.

We learned everything about each other, our most embarrassing moments, our happiest days, and most importantly-about our tastes in music.

His was exactly like mine. It was phenomenal.

That night-or morning, three a.m. to be exact-I went to sleep with a warm feeling in my heart.

**6 a.m.  
** "Bella, time to wake up," I heard a velvet voice.

I groaned, rolling over into a pillow, and burying my face in it.

I heard a musical chuckle and smiled lazily.

"Bella!" he said, touching my shoulder. I groaned, turned over and sat up.

"What?" I said, irritated.

He laughed.

"Today, you're Tanya."

And that was how I ended up behind the make-up and jewelry counter a Macys.

"Girl, Work perfume for a while," a saleswomen ordered me after I accidentally poked someone in the eye.

"Would you like to sample our new fragrance?" I asked a nearby woman, politely as I could.

"Yes, alright," She answered smiling.

I held out the perfume bottle and pushed down on the sprayer thingy, and felt a sudden stinging in my eye.

"Mother of-" I cut myself off, but still cursed loudly under my breath. And it was just like that, that I got sent home early.

I got home, exhausted, my feet aching, I trudged up the stairs, my tred long and tired, I somehow made it up to my bathroom and into the bath soaking in the bubbles, letting them loosen my muscles and wash away my bad day.

After about an hour of soaking, I got out and pulled on some shorts and a tank top, and headed downstairs to make some dinner.

I found some pork chops in the freezer and popped them into the stove with some potatoes; I made some apple juice, roles and set the table.

Dinner was almost ready when the door opened and Edward walked in, with the girls. His eyes snapped towards mine and he was smiling that crooked smile.

Oh, geez.

He walked toward me until he was only a few feet away and stood staring intensely into my eyes.

"What's for dinner?" he whispered.

"Pork chops and potatoes," I murmured.

"They smell good."

"Good," I smiled, and then ducked away from him, and his beautiful green eyes.

10 minutes later at the table. Edward took his voice first bite and groaned.

"Is it to hot?" I asked, alarmed by his groan.

"No! It's so good!" he was being very enthusiastic, o...Kay." **(A/n: poor Edward, when someone finally cooks dinner for him he over reacts.)**

Later that night after dinner and putting the girls asleepI closed the girls' doors, and gave Edward a hug.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered.

"Goodnight," He whispered back.

After hopping into bed, praying for a good nights rest, a knock on my door startled me.

"Bella?" his velvet voice came through the door.

"Yes?" I answered back.

"Tomorrow, you meet my family."

Well so much for my hopes of a good nights rest**.**

**(A/n: What do you think? Do you want another chapter? Ten reviews today and I'll give you another chapter today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I groaned, rolling over and checking the clock, it was 9:15; it was a respectable time to wake up. So I rolled out of the bed, and headed downstairs to cook the steaks.

After getting the steak out of the freezer and the potatoes in the oven, I pulled out the Jell-O and pretzels and made the pretzel-Jell-O salad. After putting the Jell-O salad in the fridge to cool, I headed to get dressed.

I got in the shower, put on my make-up, and pulled on my dark blue spaghetti strapped blue dress that went down to two inches above my knee, and silver flats.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Edward was with the servers.

"Okay, now if you guys do this right, then you can get a lot of money. But, if you guys do this wrong, you're not getting any money and you'll be out of the house. If you can't handle that sad truth then you can leave now." He talked condescendingly, like he was talking to children. He was being rude.

"Edward," I said his name quietly. He turned to look at me and smiled, forgetting the servers.

"Bella you look gorgeous. The family will be here at around three o' clock, okay?"

I nodded.

"What do you want to serve to drink?"

"Um, red wine," I answered, it would be good with the steak.

At 2:30, I was forced up the stairs.

And 3:30 Edward called me down to meet his family.

My eyes fell on each member of his family. One of them looked like he couldn't hit through a door without damaging the door frame, one looked.......normal, kind of, he wasn't a closet but he was muscular, he had blonde hair. One girl was pixie-like with black spiky hair and a small frame. One girl was extremely beautiful, I felt self-conscious. One woman looked very kind. And one looked wise. They were all cheering, and smiling, except for the blonde women, she was glaring, but the pixie was jumping up and down.

"Hey, Bella!" the pixie screamed as soon as my foot hit the bottom step. She ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, I froze.

"Alice! Leave poor Bella alone!" Edward yelled.'

"Oh, she's fine!" She yelled, but backed away from me, only holding onto my hand.

"Okay Bella," she started, "this is Emmett" she pointed to big-as-a-closet-man, "Jasper, my husband," She pointed to the blond man. "Rosalie, Emmett's wife," she pointed to the gorgeous blonde that was still glaring, "Esme," She pointed to the women with caramel hair, and kind smile on her face. "Carlisle," she pointed to the wise-man **(A/n: Ha! I crack myself up. Wise-man, that's a knee slapper.)** I nodded toward all of them and said,

"Hello," and with that simple world, all hell broke loose.

Closet-man ran up to me and gave me a hug that I couldn't breathe in. Esme came and gave me a softer hug and Carlisle shook my hand, and that all happened at once.

We all sat on the couch and that's when the questions started.

"So, Bella, where do you work?" Esme asked me.

"I'm a writer," I answered.

"Writers don't make much, where does your husband work?" Rosalie asked.

"He's a mechanic," I answered quietly.

"Mechanics don't make much either," She answered, "How on earth do you manage?" Rosalie asked, in a condescending voice.

"We manage," I whispered, trying to keep the tears in.

Edward was glaring at Rosalie, and finally cut in.

"Rosalie, that's enough," He said in a hard voice.  
**(A/n: Sorry, it KILLED me that Edward didn't cut in last night.)**

She ignored him and was about to say something, but, luckily a server came out and announced it was time for dinner.

We were all eating our steaks when Rosalie spoke again.

"So, Bella, I've heard small towns are breeding grounds for prostitutes, have you ever heard about anything like that going on in your town?" She asked, eying me speculatively.

And that's when Edward lost his very short temper.

He slammed his hand down on the table bringing everyone's eyes to him.

He was glaring menacingly at rose. He hissed two words, and those two words sent rose running.

"." And with that rose and Emmett left, Emmett apologized profusely to me.

The rest of the night was better for me and Alice chatted, and we were becoming good friends.

Esme was sweet, along with Jasper and Carlisle.

But Edward was still livid; you could see it in his face.

At 8:00 everyone left, after I asked Edward to put the girls to bed and he promptly agreed, I headed up the stairs. After getting into bed, I did what I had wanted to do for hours. I sobbed, I curled up into a ball pressed my face into the pillow, letting loose of all the emotions that were going on in my heart.

Not long after I started sobbing I felt warm arms wrap around me, Edward.

"Shh, my Bella, It's not true, you're wonderful, Shh. Oh, sweet Bella, don't cry."

As I fell asleep in his warm arms I thought about what Rosalie said, and then it hit me. Jacob, my husband. I was married. And I was falling in love with Edward.

Shit.

**(Like it? Three chapters in one day. I'm a loser; this is as far as I got with the other story so I'm putting up new stuff later. You guys didn't give me any reviews. *pouts* but I'm nice enough)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/n: Some of you have been asking if there are vamps and werewolves in my story, the answers are no, it's all human.)**

BPOV  
  
The next morning I woke with Edwards' arms wrapped around me and my back pressed against his chest.

I slowly opened my eyes to check the clock, 5:30, the cameras would be here in a half hour.

"Edward," I whispered, turning in his arms to whisper, softly, but urgently in his ear.

He cracked one eye open.

"Good morning," he murmured, closing his eye again. He was obviously not a morning person.

I smiled softly.

"Edward, we have to get up soon, the cameras will be here in a half-hour."

"Mm lay with me for fifteen minutes, then." He smiled, eyes still closed.

"I have to get ready," I protested, but I was already losing.

"You look gorgeous, lay with me," he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and opening his eyes. And with that little pout my will power was gone and I was lying down.

"Okay," I gave in.

He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead as a 'thank you'.

We laid there for fifteen minutes talking softly, but we had to get up, so I gave him one last squeeze on got up.

As he was leaving the room, I called his name; he turned to look at me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No need to thank me, Bella," he said, walking out of the room.

After that I went back to bed and got some much needed sleep.

I woke up a while later and got dressed, heading down the stairs. Edward was in the kitchen, packing a picnic basket.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, looking at the clock; I had slept for longer than I thought. It was 10:00.

"To the park, for a family day," He answered.

At about eleven thirty we got into the car and headed to the park.

When we got to the park, Edward ran with the girls to the toy while I set everything out.

After getting everything set up, I watched Edward with his girls; he was pushing them on the swing, love glimmering in his eyes.

At this I felt a pang of agony hit me.

I could never have Edward; I could never hold him in my arms or feel the love that he gave to his daughters.

I also felt overwhelming anger, why couldn't Jacob look at out daughter like that?  
**(A/n: sound familiar?)**

After a while, Edward came and sat next to me, pulling something out of the picnic basket.

"What's that?" I asked.

He held up a Frisbee.

"Play with me?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded.

He got up and helped me, then ran a good distance away from me.

He threw the Frisbee softly to me, and I caught it easily.

I rammed the Frisbee toward him as hard as I could. It hit him in the stomach. Hard. He looked up at me, shocked. I smiled back innocently and shrugged.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that!" He yelled, and then suddenly, he was running toward me.

I squealed like a little girl and ran as fast as I could toward the girls.

Once I got to them-Edward right behind me- I picked up the closest girl, Julie.

I held her up in front of me like a shield.

"Back away, Edward," I said.

He shook his head and started advancing slowly, holding up his hands and curling and uncurling his fingers in the 'tickle monster motion' Julie screamed, and said; "Daddy, please!" Edward shook his head.

"I can't believe you're not siding with your own father!" he teased, playfully.

"I love Bella more!" She screeched.

"HA!" I yelled, playfully at him.

He just laughed, and ran toward us, tackling us both and rolling so caught the fall on his back, I let go of Julie.

"Save yourself!" I screamed as she ran away as fast as her little legs could take her.

Then suddenly I was under Edward. "Edward, please!" I begged, but he just shook his head and started tickling me.

After the tickle fight, Edward got off of me and we all at lunch. We stayed at the park for a few more hours, watching the girls play, before heading home. Edward got the girls in the bath while I cooked dinner. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how_ right_ this felt. And then frown as I realized it was only temporary.

They all came downstairs in their pajamas, so cute.

After we ate dinner, Edward picked out a movie and we sat on the couch a girl on each of our laps.

Half-way through the movie and the girls were out cold, and that's the last thing I remember.  
**The next morning**  
I woke up with my back pressed against Edwards' chest again. Somehow we had maneuvered so we were laying down, at one end and the girls at the other end, wrapped up in each others arms. Awe.

I looked up to see a camera in my face and groaned, how annoying.

Then I realized, I was still in Edwards' arms.

I tried unlocking his arms from around me by grabbing his wrists and pulling, but that just made his arms tighten.

Nothing.

I turned in his arms and pushed on the back of the couch.

Nothing.

Finally I whispered in his ear.

"Edward, the camera men are here recording this very moment."

"Mmhmm." He murmured, sleepily.

"Oh jeez, EDWARD!"

He opened his eyes.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked with a smirk. He was awake the whole time!

I gasped.

"Jerk!"

He just laughed and loosened his grip, looking sad.

"You're not a jerk, Edward, I was just kidding," Confused by his saddened mood.

"That's not it Bella. You leave tomorrow morning at five."

"Oh," I breathed. No!

"Fridays I take Tanya out for dinner. Alice will get you ready."

"Alright," I said, sinking into a deep depression.

At the store, Alice tried to make small talk.

"So, Bella, are you excited to go home tomorrow and see your husband?" She asked.

"I guess," I sighed.

"So, what do you think of Edward?" She asked, and I was glad that the cameras weren't here, for I automatically blushed.

"He's sweet, kind, caring, and selfless, he can make me laugh when I'm down and just the sound of his voice makes me calm," I sighed, and then gasped, horrified, at what I'd said.

Alice looked at me, "You're in love with him, aren't you?" She asked softly.

I nodded, tears filling my eyes, at the thought of leaving him.

What I didn't expect was for Alice to squeal.

"Oh Bella! I never liked Tanya! I know for a fact that he loves you, too." and after that talk, we kept things light.

After she dressed me in a black dress with a halter top and flowy skirt, which went down to my knees, we were ready to go.

We walked in the house to see Edward, flipping through the channels in a black suit and black button down shirt. He was breath-taking.

"Bella, you look absolutely breath-taking," He whispered, stealing my word.

"I could say the same thing for you," I replied, just as he'd reached us.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the door and into the Volvo.

Once we were driving, I asked him where we were going, but he just smiled and shook his head.

When we got to the restaurant, I gasped. It was beautiful; Candles to make the atmosphere more romantic, the waiter seated us in a private booth, where we could talk freely.

I ordered mushroom ravioli **(A/n: I had too, I just had to.)** while, Edward ordered Crab.

It was silent until about halfway through the meal, when Edward put his fork down.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," he whispered.

"What?" I asked, eying him curiously.

He took a deep breath and uttered the four words I never thought I would here from him.

"I love you, Bella."

**(A/n: You like? Review! I've added a one-shot, it's really good. Read it? Please?)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously On not missing what you lost:_

He took a deep breath and uttered the four words I never thought I would here from him.

"I love you, Bella."_**  
**_**  
Bpov**

"Edward-"I started to whisper but he cut me off.

"Bella, don't start. I love you. Every time I touch you there is electricity. Don't tell me you don't feel it."

"I feel it, and I do love you, Edward......" I trailed off.

"But?"

"But, we can't be together." I said, firmly.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Jacob and Tanya," I said quietly back.

"I don't love Tanya," he said, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"Edward, we can't," I said, and then I did the most cruel thing, I've don't in my existence.

I stood up and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Edward, there, and my heart with him.  
** (A/n: It's so depressing! But it had to be done. Keep reading, it gets TEN TIMES better, trust me.)**

After leaving the restaurant, I got a cab, and finally let the tears consume me.

I got home, ran to my room and sobbed. Not long after I got home, I heard Edwards' voice through the door.

"Bella, talk to me," he begged. I didn't say anything, the sobs just started wracking through my body harder, and making me shake.

Edward stayed outside my door until he thought I was asleep, and then I heard him sigh, and walk to his room, leaving the door open, so he could hear if I came out.

At 3:30 a.m. I started packing my clothes, and getting ready to leave.

At 4:00 a.m. I stepped out of my room and peaked into Edwards'.

He was tossing and turning obviously not asleep.

I stepped down the stairs and made sure to not make sound, surely he would hear me. Half-way down the stairs I heard his alarm clock going off. He was getting out of bed, I ran down the stairs, still quiet.

I opened and shut the door, without taking one look back. I jumped in the cab that was waiting for me and let the tears fall once again.

I was leaving. I walked into the terminal of the terminal barely containing my sobs.

I had found the love that I had always dreamed of, and I was leaving him.

I sat, waiting for the plane to call me on with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella!" I heard his voice yell at me as I stood, up to get on the plane and my head involuntarily whipped toward him.

He was running-in the lead- with Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett behind him.

A sop ripped from my throat as I realized that no matter how much I loved them, I had to leave them.

Edward caught up to me then, and opened up his arms. He looked, angry, devastated, and hopeful, all at the same time.

"Bella come here" he whispered, and my feet automatically flew toward him, where I landed in his arms.

After a long minute of hugging, I pushed him away.

"I have to go," I whispered.

His eyes were shining in agony.

"Bella, please," he whispered.

"Edward," I started softly, "I don't belong with you," even as I said it I knew it wasn't true. We were meant to be together.

"Edward," I tried again, "I don't have money, I like to work. I'm not extravagant, I'm plain, plain old Bella."

He frowned. "Bella, you're not plain, you're perfect, you're not selfish, you're selfless, and you're my other half. Don't leave me," he whispered the last three words.

And when I saw the agony in his eyes, and his trembling lower lip, I knew, I knew I couldn't leave, I knew that he loved me just as much as I loved him and that we were meant to be together.

And with that I slowly put my hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

Then, he wrapped one arm around my waist, cupped my neck with his free hand, and pulled my face to his.

Some where in my mind, I was faintly aware of cheering in the background, somewhere in my mind I was aware of the voice in the intercom saying it was my last change to get on the flight.

But in the front of my mind I was thinking about kissing Edward, and the passion that was in his kiss.

Finally after what seemed like forever, but was not nearly long enough, we pulled away from each other.

I looked around for the first time, since Edward and saw his families smiling faces, and then something unexpected happened.

Rosalie stepped up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, for how I treated you, it was cruel, and I understand now that Edward is the happiest he's ever been with you, you belong with us." and then she gave me a soft hug, and stepped back into Emmett's arms.

I do belong here with them. Forever. And that's how it was going to stay.  
**(A/n: Started so depressing! SO DEPRESSING! But it ended happily. Epilogue is coming up and that's the end of the story. IF you liked it review, and tell me which story you would like me to write next, I can't decide. Polls are on my profile.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

It's been three years since wife swap.

We told Jacob and Tanya that we had fallen in love, that was an awkward conversation to say the least, because, they had both fallen in love. Not with each other of course. Tanya had fallen for Seth Clearwater and Jacob had fallen for Leah.

Edward and I had the girls during the week, while Jacob had Daphne and Tanya had Kaylee and Julie on the weekends, and selected holidays.

Tanya and Jacob had moved closer to accommodate that.

One year after Wife Swap-which made so much money off of our episode that they have asked us to come back. Twice. - Edward and I got married, and now two years later we have a baby of our own.

We had found the love we'd both always dreamed of. We were now living blissfully, together. Happily Ever after.

And we had answered the question.

The question everyone wonders about.

Is the grass truly greener on the other side?

Maybe.

** (A/n: I love the epilogue, especially the 'is the grass truly greener on the other side?' its perfect! I've wanted to write that since the very beginning. Review and tell me what you thought of this story!**

Read my polls, on my profile, on which story to write next. Vote and I'll start writing on Wednesday. K? )


End file.
